The many shades of demigods
by maniaoso
Summary: "Maybe people with special gifts show up when bad things are happening because that's when they're needed most." Maybe that could explain this odd team and this odd quest, maybe then we'll have a chance to stop this madness and finally be able to choose and spin our very own fate thread and survive. A side story to Heroes of Olympus trama. Featuring my very own OC's, R&R


_All the PJO and BOO rights belong to Mr. Riordan _

_First POV_

"Then it'll be $3.50 for all" said uninterested the young cashier, as he tried to focus on seeing the provocative pictures of the magazine on his lap, and check my items at the same time. As you can imagine he was having a hard time doing so, but watching him trying was worth the time

"Mm $3.50?" I mumbled putting a fake concerned tone on my voice "Wouldn't be great if everything I want was for free?" I said as mindless as possible

"What do you mean? That..that ..ohh well, actually why don't you take all of these, I…I..I don't see any trouble at all" he spoke first reluctantly but his tone softened to the point of almost begging me to take these stuff, needless to say that I fulfilled his request, because he was asking way too much for it, so of course I did it out for courtesy

"Ok I'll be on my way, thanks" was all I said, hoping my confidence wouldn't crash at the last moment

"Wait!" he shouted as I was about to pass through the door. _Damn, did he realize? _I thought while scolding myself for being arrogant before the right time. "I know this is awkward, but I was wondering, I have never done this as a matter of fact…" you certainly noticed how much I had to resist the urge of yelling at him _just say it, for god's sake, _but my façade would blow off. My Mr. Smooth disguise still needed to be on. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, could you be clearer?" I tried to reassure him

"Would you like to hang out with me sometime? Something casual if you prefer" he acquired a tomato color as he spoke. _How on Earth a normal robbery turns into a date invitation? _The worst part is that I actually slowed down a minute to consider the offer, but luckily I returned to my full senses "Sorry, but you wouldn't like to be associated with me" for no reason my voice trembled as I talked, maybe some remorse was present, but I managed to cross the exit door knowing what will come next a promptly snap to reality

"Heck! What has just happened?!" leaning against the side of the front/exit door I heard the sound of the phone dial and the following chat "Police department!? A robbery occurred at the five dollar shack. How the thief looked like? Well it seemed 5' 8" tall and skinny with short brown hair kind of cinnamon color, seemed 15 years old, was a little seductive and charmed me, like…like when you are on a mirage…and yes…he is a man"

Another store in which I won't be able to stop by, that will add up 5 stores in this neighborhood, I should seriously look for another way to get free stuff…perhaps honest bargains…nah too much trouble I'll stick to basics. Following my way downtown I reached the apartment complex where my aunt and I live, 3rd floor room 12, the door was unlocked and, as soon as I trespassed its threshold, I found the concerned face of a thirty-something woman all over myself

"Having a productive day, Ajax?" she pronounced with that mixture of a sermon and a scold 2 flavors in one drink. "And next time you plan another of your mischiefs, at least have the decency to hide your city maps with marked spots for thievery, laying them over your bed won't make them invisible, you know" right I admit I was in a rush today making these newbies mistakes was inexcusable, but she was supposed to be at her work as secretary in that psychologist office

"How's Steve? Did he miss his pac-man themed mug? Frankly I don't know what you see in him" I walked calmly towards my room "Don't even think changing the subject, I want to understand why you do this things, why this repeated urge to rob?" I continued walking reaching my door, omitting any conversation "Your father would be disappointed, he expected great things about you and now you're disappointing him" I stopped my step, hearing about disappointing a man who left me when my mother died at my birth was certainly something I didn't need now

"How you dare to bring that useless tramp in this conversation! I don't want to have any kinship with such a coward, he rejected me and because of that my mom died. I'm glad if I piss that human scum" I yelled shutting the door loudly proceeding to just dropping my head over the window looking at the passing clouds and the city lights, night was just extending her cloak and now I could use some zzz's

_Second POV_

I rose earlier than the sun as always, beating even my alarm, all my activities needed to be done as soon and as precise as possible I've always liked to be efficient even more… perfect . Before showering I do an hour of ballet along another hour of violin practice, taking breakfast along my father, Haruo Abe the great professor at Columbia University and one of the country's top scientists, was something that always has intimidated me. I have the need to prove my father that I too can be brilliant, be the top dog, be _worthy _of being his daughter. My mother died when I was little, 3 years old to be precise, and since then I replaced her role at the house: fetching dinner, cleaning, doing the laundry, shopping and all those things a mother does for making a house a home, but dad even though he doesn't say a thing, I feel he always expects the very best of me, putting myself on my limits.

"Morning, Harumi Ready for school?" he asked innocently while serving coffee for both, I answered carefully because I needed to play the right cards in order to succeed "Morning, dad. I'll be heading to school as soon as I finish breakfast and brush my teeth, but there's something I want to ask before parting to school" I said softly while drawing a small smile in my face but the slight concerned look he gave me in return told me I rushed too much

"Is everything fine at school? Maybe you're taking too many AP classes for a freshman year in addition to all your other activities, you'll end up overworking yourself" said the man who participated in two national research companies while teaching three classes at university

"Oh no, I found the schoolwork and my other activities perfectly fine, the matter is that today in school we're going on a field trip to the Long Island Pine Barrens and I need you to sign the permission" I slipped him the paper while hoping for the best

"Absolutely not" he snapped not even reading the paper "But why dad? It's a school trip, teachers will be coming along besides I was looking forward the entire year for this trip" I tried to speak patiently but inside I was losing my head, I wasn't ready for a no as an answer, well in retrospective I foresaw it, because since elementary school, dad never let me go or do anything outdoors without him. Soccer, camping, fishing, even walking in a park all was strictly forbidden

"Long island is way too far, I'll be worried about you" explained as he stood up and left the plate on the sink "Dad, I know judo and karate and you're still worried about me? I think there's to be good reason for you rejecting this trip and all the others since elementary school and I deserve an explanation" I snorted while crossing my arms

He sighed and walked towards the front door of the apartment, me following him "I wish I could explain to you, but it's really something difficult to understand, it even goes beyond my own knowledge. Your mother could have easily clarified this issue but… "He sighed again while opening the door and turning over facing me "Just give me some time to set my mind, okay and promise me you won't do anything hasty" I tried to remain calm and making eye contact " I promise, dad. I'll find other things to do in the meantime" I said while avoiding the cracking on the voice that happens when you're telling a lie.

"Settled that, now I can go safely, see you at dinner" he answered in a pleased tone as he left. As soon as I closed the door behind him, I ran towards my desk searching for a pen, thankfully I was good at drawing so imitating my dad's signature will be easy. "I had my fingers crossed, dad. Besides, experimentation is part of the scientific method, you'll be able to understand…right?"


End file.
